


Looks can be deceiving

by xXKittySlayerXx



Series: League of legends one shots [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Mistress, Shower Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKittySlayerXx/pseuds/xXKittySlayerXx
Summary: Jayce may be a tough warrior, but his desires are bit...unexpected.
Relationships: Jayce/Evelynn
Series: League of legends one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055885
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Looks can be deceiving

Evelynn was bored. She was in the rift for a while and haven't encountered anyone. She decided to gank botlane, even tho Jayce has been spamming enemies missing there. When she got there Jayce wa sitting down and inspecting his hammer. He looked bored too. She sat next to him "Has anyone been here since the start or?". Jayce shook his head "All alone...and fucking bored". Evelynn never really looked at Jayce that close, but looking at him now he was actually really hot. "Well I have done stuff in the jungle so I don't really need to do anything, so Imma just stay here." By now she has decided she will fuck him today. She just didn't know how yet. "So...how are ya lately? haven't really seen you much". He looked up from his hammer to her and smiled "well, quite good actually...it's been good season for me so far...new buffs, new mechanics...yeah life is good right now." He smiled "you wanna see how my hammer works?" it was cute how he was so excited about it. As soonbas he was about to show how the hammer works she heard some fuzz on mid. "Fuck something's going on on mid, let's go". They both ran onto mid to find Lux against three people alone, injured running away from Vayne, Fizz and Brand. She jumped under a tower into Evelynn's hands. "Hey, hey it's okay, youre safe now". Jayce smirked and when Evelynn was done comforting Lux she stood next to him "let's go." Evelynn charmed Brand and Jayce did one combo that send him straight back to rhe fountain. Then Fizz and Vayne jumped on them. Vayne didn't last long under the tower. But Fizz with his unhittable ability was worse. He ulted both of them at once, but luckily through working together Evelynn and Jayce managed to kill him. The rest of the fight wasn't nothing new. It was 3 v 5 so it was pretty easy to win and at 15th minute the enemy team surrendered. Jayce walked back to the fountain to find Evelynn treating Lux's wounds. When she was done she smiled at Lux and got up. "That was pretty good fight, Jayce" she smiled at him. "You weren't so bad yourself", he winked at her. She slowly got close to him and gently rubbed his chest. "I won't walk around the thing, I really need a man right now Jayce...and you seem like the perfect match...wanna have some fun?". He grabbed her face in his hands and whispered "I was waiting for you to ask". She smiled, it's been so long since she seduced someone for her own pleasure and so far she was enjoying it. Jayce was build very nicely. He was tall and had a sharp jawline. He had muscular arms and sexy chest. Many times before she wondered if his dick was also this big. Thanks to her powers she knew what he enjoyed. And it was surprising to say the least. You would expect such strong guy to be dominant, to be the hunter. But Jayce enjoyed being dominated. He wanted to feel like he belongs to a woman and he wanted to feel like he can't do anything against her fucking him. He loved being completely helpless and unable to do anything unless his mistress wishes to. Even tho Evelynn liked being dominated, nothing came close to the feeling of ruling over a human being. Having someone wait for your orders ready to do anything. That made her more excited than anything. And such strong guy like Jayce waiting to do anything she tells him to? Perfect. She went into the showers, purpusefully swaying her hips, knowing too damn well Jayce is looking. He was behind her, which could be disguised as him wanting to shower too, but she knew the truth. She got into the shower and very slowly and very teasingly she started taking off her clothes.

Jayce was watching her. Her sexy body was right in front of him and it was making him aroused. He was peaking from the corner while gently rubbing his already hard dick over his pants. She slowly bent over and started washing her legs so his crotch was right at his display. Suddenly she got up and walked up to him all naked. "You know peeking is not very gentleman-like of you?". He blushed as she lead him to the showers. She took off his clothes and looked him up and down. He was very muscular in a way that suggested his strength. His dick was magnificent. It was big, standing straight up, the veins just begging to be licked. She was impressed. She gently touched his dick with her fingers and he gasped gently. She liked him being so aroused for her. She smiled "you will do everything I say, Jayce. And if youre a good boy you'll get a reward." His eyes widened as he nodded "yes mistress." She slowly started kissing him their naked bodies pressing against each other. She moved his hands to her butt and he immediately squeezed it forcing his dick to press against her more. She pulled away and bit her lip as she saw precum leaking out of his dick. "My boy is horny huh? Already leaking from just making out? My boy just wants something to fuck huh?", she slowly massaged the tip of his dick making him moan loudly. She kept going making him weak in knees and bite down his lip. He moaned softly "Evelynn....fuck...please..." she pushed her finger more against his dick while asking "what do you want, my boy?". He moaned more "I want to fuck you so bad..." She smiled and started touching herself while Jayce watched her in awe. She whispered "no touching of me or yourself unless i give you the permission". She moaned loudly at the feeling of her fingers inside of herself. She knew he was desperate to touch himself. He whispered "please can I fuck you....please mistress..." She whispered "okay, I won't tease you any longer my boy..." She elegantly bent over and smiled "you can fuck me now". He grabbed my her hips and quickly put his big dick inside of her making both of them moan. He started thrusting really quickly and moaning "fuck mistress it feels so good". She moaned as well because it felt amazing. He was so fucking good at this it was driving her nuts. She managed to tell him "you aren't allowed to cum until i do" in between moans. He sped up making her get closer and closer. He suddenly pulled out and started fingering her "Ah i see youre close huh?" She heard heavy breathing from behind her "y-yeah...fuck...". She was already at the edge and was going to cum really soon. "Fuck Jayce...Im cumming..." When she was righr at the edge, he put his dick back in letting her her orgasm and then letting the orgasm fade out on his dick. As soon as her juices dripped down his thigh he moaned loudly and came inside of her. "Fuck mistress...IM CUMMING FUCK...". She let her breathing get steady again and smiled at him and gave him small peck on the lips. He smiled too and whispered "now i see why it was so easy for you lure people in with this body"

**Author's Note:**

> If any lf you has any suggestions or wishes, comment them and I can do a work on them :)


End file.
